


The Perfect Moment

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: The moment was perfect. He just had to make the most of it. Written with my friend Grace.





	The Perfect Moment

Castiel sat on the couch, Sam sitting next to him, while Bobby sat at his desk researching. Little did they know that Dean was lingering outside the door, watching and waiting for his opportunity. Waiting fot the perfect moment. “I’m going to retire.” Castiel sighed as he stood.

“Mkay.” Sam and Bobby muttered, not looking up from their books. Castiel sighed before he began walking up the stairs. 

Dean smirked and came out from his hiding place. “Hello, angel.”

Castiel flinched. “D-Dean!”

“Shh.” Dean whispered, putting a finger to the angel’s lips. “No time to talk.”

Castiel shivered. “Dean -” Dean planted a gentle kiss on Castiel’s lips while the other softened, melting into his arms as he kissed back. Dean smirked and drove the angel blade he had been hiding up his sleeve deep into Castiel’s chest. The breath in Castiel’s lungs left as he choked, shock and betrayal showing in his eyes before they began to dim. 

Dean chuckled lightly, his black eyes glinting evilly. “Sorry, angel. Not exactly what you were expecting, huh?” Castiel said nothing as he reached up, covering those black pits slowly as he slumped in Dean’s arms. “I’m not the same Dean you remember, Cas. Not anymore.” But Castiel didn’t hear that. He was already gone. The last thing he saw was Dean smiling, not the demon.


End file.
